Wild Potters
by Ivys Poison
Summary: The male Dursleys' threw the two Potters into the river in the forest in the next town over. How will they survive before Hogwarts? Warnings: Slash, Incest, and More!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I WILL ONLY SAY THAT ONCE

* * *

PROLOG

The night was full of thunder and rain, the wind whistled in through the trees, the river in the woods was rough. There was two men, one was a child about eight or nine, they both had bags, human sized bags the strings that tied them shut were loose. "Come on son lets throw them in." The men grabbed one bag and started swinging it soon they let it go and threw the bag in. "Okay. Now the next one Dudley." They did the same thing to the other bag.

"Dad?" The man looked at Dudley "Wasn't there a waterfall down that way?" Dudley pointed to the way the bags were headed. Dudleys' father nodded and smiled.

0_0

Under water

The strings that tied the bags shut slowly came undone out came the body of a male, he had short black hair, his skin was tan, he's tall for his age lightly muscled from working outside, and if he were to open his eyes they'd be silver. Out the other bag came another male, he had long blood red hair, his skin was as white as snow, he has a feminine body from staying locked in his cupboard, if opened his eyes they'd be all the colors of green you could think of. Soon they both want over the water fall. As soon as the fall was over, as if they were magnets, they were pulled together. The one with red hair was enveloped by the other.

* * *

A/N: YES they are going to live!


	2. Now what?

A/N: Wow so many followers in so little time. Thank you!

I wonder if you guys and ladys know who Harry is... and sorry for incorrect spelling and out of character Harry

Ok some of you are confused about why Harry has red hair one they are fraternal twins two he has red hair because I want it like that

* * *

Chapter one: So what do we do now?

The black headed boy woke first, but when he woke he and the blood red boy were at the bottom of a lake in a dome of air. The obsidian boy looked at the red head next to him."Harry? Ry, Ry? Common wake up!" The boy started slapping Harry in the face a bit to try to wake him up, and wake it up he did however it wasn't very pleasant to wake up and be slapped in the face.

"Why are you slapping me Damon?!" The red headed boy harry screeched.

"Look around you." That Harry did, in fact when he figured out he was _underwater,_ and _breathing, _he did the most logical thing in his eight year old mind, he fainted. Damon sighed and grabbed Harry by the waist, and pulled him up until they were standing, he slowly walked out of the dome giving them air and immediately started swimming to the surface. Once he got to the surface he gave Harry CPR knowing that Harry couldn't hold his breath while unconscious. When Harry woke he coughed up water, and was breathing heavily. Damon was right there in so he did what anyone would do, he slapped Damon across the face."Harry! What the hell?" Damon bellowed

"I'm sorry but your face was right there in front of my face! You startled me so I slapped you." Harry said this as if it was obvious, and anyone would do what he did. "Plus you cursed, _and _it's payback for slapping me."

"Why you little!" Damon launched himself at Harry, but Harry took off running through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. However Damon wasn't giving up he ran after Harry, only to topple on top of Harry when he stopped moving. "Harry?" Damon asked but Harry shushed him before he could say more, and pointed. Damon fallowed Harrys' finger to a large white snow leopard with three cubs. One of the cubs was looking at Harry not in a hungry like the other cubs but more in curiosity, the cubs' mother was looking at them, and the look said 'One move and I will kill you!' so they stood as still as a statue. Soon though the mother left however one cub stayed behind, the one that watched Harry. However Harry, and Damon didn't notice the cub left behind and relaxed."Come on Harry." Damon turned and walked away from where the snow leopards were.

"Damon how do you think we got here?"

"Don't know last thing I remember is getting hit in the head"

"Oh... so what do we do now?"

"We find food and shelter." Damon started walking back towards the waterfall, mumbling about what they would need.

"Soo what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to sharpen some sticks and get food from the lake but we're going to have to stay far away from the waterfall."

"Okay! You do that I'm going to find shelter." Harry turned and walked away before Damon could say anything. However when he started walking he noticed the cub that stayed behind was trotting along next to him. "Huh... cute little thing aren't you?" Harry bent down and scooped the cub up into his arms, and started walking. Along the the way he was marking trees so he could remember where he came from. After a few hours he came across a cave, Harry being the curious boy he is went to see if anyone lived there. The cave was beautiful it had grass growing along the ground and wisteria vines growing up the walls all the way to the top however by the end of his search he deemed it uninhabited, but livable. Harry ran back to where he left Damon the cub still in his arms. "Damon! Damon!" Harry yelled "I found shelter have you found- what are you doing?" Harry asked when he saw Damon holding a pointy stick and poking a fish.

"Harry, I think the fish is still alive." Damon had such a serious tone and facial expression he had to laugh. "What?"

"N-Nothing" Harry gasped. "I found shelter, and I came to tell you only to find you pocking a fish out of water saying it's still alive!" Harry tumbled to the ground from laughing to hard.

"Shut up!" Harry calmed and, shook his head and grabbed his brothers' sharp stick to get more food.

*5 hours later*

Damon walked behind Harry who was leading them t the place they'd be sleeping. After a few minutes they got there, Harry was practically part of Damon body from leaning on him so much, because of his exhaustion. When they found the cave Damon grabbed leaves to make a bed out of after he had that set up he picked up Harry and, put Harry down on the pile and then laid next to him, and shut his eyes drifting off into the blissful darkness reaching out for him.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for right now. Also I was wondering should I have a time-skip or not?

If I had a time-skip it would time-skip to when they are 10


End file.
